Troodon
Troodon was a small omnivorous dinosaur whose remains have been found in North America. Troodon ''is the type species of Troodontidae, the sister clade to Dromaeosauridae within Deinonychosauria, which makes ''Troodon ''a relative of ''Velociraptor, Utahraptor and Archaeopteryx. It has one of the highest known brain size-to-body mass ratios of any dinosaur. Troodon had very large eyes meaning it may possibly have been nocturnal. Troodon is present in Primal Prey and Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter. Biology Possibly the smartest dinosaur on FMM UV-32, this intimidating bird-like dinosaur can easily outwit both its prey and its predators.'' Troodon boasts large eyes for spotting prey at any time of day. It is so much larger and fiercer than Earth's species, and as a result is much less fearful of hunters and large dinosaurs. This is likely a case of insular gigantism, when an organism evolves to be larger on isolated locations, usually due to island conditions or limited food supply. To top it all off, ''Troodon ''is incredibly fast and has serrated teeth for ripping into prey. While Earth's species had a hyperextendible toe with a sickle claw on each foot for stabbing prey, the FMM UV-32 species has a much larger digit. It was an omnivore. ''Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Troodon is a small, agile dinosaur introduced in the June 20, 2012 update. Thanks to the animal's large forward-facing eyes, it can spot a hunter or other potential prey from a large distance and see well at night. It is extremely dangerous and will attack the hunter at close range. it wont flee if it notices the hunter from a distance. Troodon ''has more health than ''Velociraptor. Earth's Troodon ''show more signs of fear of larger dinosaurs, and could easily be scared off by a human, if they were alive today. ''Primal Prey In Primal Prey, the Troodon is a small and cunning predator. It is the smallest dinosaur in the game, so it hunts in packs to take down larger prey. A pack of Troodon can be a nuisance, but with proper evasion techniques they can be dealt with. They often attack with a group of Utahraptor, possibly hoping to scavenge off the larger predators' kills. A Troodon can weigh anywhere between 60 and 80 lbs, and a mere 76 lbs will earn a star in the trophy room. Gender differences *'Male'- pale body with lime green stripes; black and red rings line the arms and ankles. A red stripe outlined with black runs across the shoulders, and down the back and snout. *'Female'- pale body with dull, tan stripes. Trivia * The Troodon, Carnotaurus, Utahraptor, Oviraptor, Dilophosaurus, Gigantoraptor, Iguanodon, Amargasaurus, and Coelophysis, are the first new official animals for a ''Carnivores'' game in about 10 years. * A Troodon and Utahraptor appear in promotional art for the June 20, 2012 update for Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter on Tatem Games' website.http://tatemgames.com/game/4/carnivores-dinosaur-hunter.html ** Strangely, the Troodon in the promotional art is more like the Troodon found on Earth, since it has the large toe claw on each foot, even though it doesn't have them in the game. * Troodon was first introduced to fans on the Carnivores Facebook page in a video displaying an idle animation. However, Troodon seemingly wanders around the map without one in the final build, similar to Allosaurus and Velociraptor. It is currently unknown why this animation was removed but was possibly related to animation bugs. * The Troodon in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter more closely resemble Sinocalliopteryx ''or ''Huaxiagnathus ''considering their lack of the characteristic deinonychosaurian sickle claw. * Even before its addition to the game, a pair of ''Troodon ''appeared in the ''Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter title art. They were too small and slender to be Velociraptor, yet too carnivorous in appearance to be Gallimimus, meaning they were probably Troodon. * The missing idle animations for the Troodon are actually still in the game's data, albeit unused. Gallery troodon2.PNG|Troodon roaming Ravaren's Bridge troodon3.PNG troodon4.PNG|Troodon in Manya Jungle troodon5.PNG|Troodon kills the Hunter Troodon6.PNG|A dead Troodon References Category:Animals in Carnivores: Dinosaur Hunter Category:Animals in Primal Prey Category:Dangerous pointable animals Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Carnivores Category:Dinosaurs